Many aerospace avionic devices or line replaceable units (LRUs) that need to interact with the flight crew do so through a display device compatible with the Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated (ARINC) 739 standard (referred to herein as an ARINC 739 display device). ARINC 739 display devices are typically Multi-function Control Display Units (MCDUs) or Multi-input Interactive Display Units (MIDUs) and the display is arranged with 14 rows, 24 columns, and 12 Line Select Keys next to the display (six on the left and six on the right). There are also other display devices, such as RS-422 compatible display devices, typically referred to as Control Display Units (CDUs). A CDU display is typically arranged with 9 rows, 24 columns, and 8 Line Select Keys next to the display (four on the left and four on the right).